A new Beginning
by latinfire1
Summary: The Blade Breakers slowly begin to reunite, hearts are broken and love interests are revealed.
1. A Visit From an Old Friend

**A Visit from an Old Friend**

After the Blade Breakers had won their last tournament at the BBA, they had all decided to go their seperate ways. Tyson left too the U.S. with Max to train with the All Stars, and Ray went back home with the White Tigers. Kai stayed behind in Japan still finishing off school, he was living in a college dorm. Being the rude and independent person he was Kai wasn't very popular at school, but desired by many girls. He though had only one person in mind all the time, and that was Ray. Both Ray and Kai were close to hooking up at one point, but Ray all of a sudden just broke off what was left of their relationship. He was probably afraid of what everybody thought of him, if he and Kai had hooked up.

Kai was silently reading his book, until he started to hear yelling and lots of noise. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE NOT ALLOWED TO GO INSIDE?!" a familiar voice yelled out. "WE CAME TO SEE OUR FRIEND!" Hearing this, Kai went downstairs quickly and saw both Max and Tyson wrestling with security. His heart slowly sank once he noticed Ray wasn't there. "Here!" Kai hissed at them. "They're with me," he told the guard. Both Tyson and Max were slowly being let go of the guard's strong hold and went up to Kai. "Hey Kai Ol' Bud!" Tyson cheerfully said stretching out his hand to shake. "Hey," he replied distantly. After they all reached his room, Kai asked both of them why they were here. "Tyson and I have just finished training with the All Starz, and we thought it would be better to move back!" Max chattered excitedly. "I see, and Ray?" Kai asked. "We haven't heard from him in a while, we thought he'd be back by now," Tyson replied looking sort of annoyed.

"Anyways, we just wanted to know if we can move in with you!" Tyson asked. This caught Kai by surprise; he didn't know how to reply. "Sorry," he replied "I don't even have any room for my own stuff." "Aww this sucks!" Max said gloomily. "Now we have to sleep at his grandfathers!" Max said pointing at Tyson. "Don't get me wrong, I like him, its just that he can get a bit over the top you know?" Kai was only half listening to Max, he was still wondering where Ray was t this moment. "Anyways we better go before the sun comes down," Tyson said quickly. "Come on Max!" "Alright!" Max replied rolling his eyes. Kai watched as they left the room, until there was nothing but silence left.

He was remembering all of the memories with Ray at that moment. He remembered the first time they shared an apartment and Ray thought no one was home so he quickly was walking around in just his boxer briefs. When their eyes met, Ray quickly ran to anything that could cover his underwear. Kai simply sat there amused at Ray's behavior, and didn't move. They looked at each other until Kai went up and left smiling to himself, while Ray blushed furiously. He also remembered a time when they were both watching T.V. and he accidentally switched to an X-Rated Channel. Both of them looked at each other and started to blush at the images appearing in the screen, but they were looking at each other more then the screen. Nobody could be compared to Ray; he was one of a kind. "That's it!" Kai yelled out angrily ending the silence. He wanted to see Ray, and even if it meant going to his hometown and dragging his butt all the way here. Kai quickly surfed the internet to buy bus tickets and got one to go to Ray's village and two tickets to return, one for him and one for Ray.

It was a 3 hour drive; Ray's village was so deep inside the jungle. Once he had arrived, Kai went straight to where Ray and the White Tigers lived. He knocked on the door once, but no reply. After 5 minutes of knocking he decided to just jiggle the door knob to see if it was open, it was. Kai went inside quickly, and started to hear the sound of rushing water. It quickly stopped. Kai was wondering who it was inside that shower, and for some reason hoped it was Ray. His dreams were fulfilled, because Ray came out of the room, in just a towel. As soon as their eyes met, he stopped to face Kai. "What are you doing here?" Ray asked. "I came to see you, where are all of the White Tigers?" Kai said. "They went to participate in a tournament, I just stayed behind," he replied. "Oh, so that means we're alone?" Kai swiftly asked. "Yeah, but don't be getting any ideas!" Ray responded quickly.

Ray went to the drawers on the left side of the room to pick out his clothes. Kai smiled when he saw Ray take out a pair of black boxer briefs, those were the exact ones he saw Ray wore in his memory. He noticed that Kai was looking at it too, and quickly hid it under his pants, shirt and vest. "Come back to the city," Kai said. "No," Ray responding without even having to think. "Why not?" Kai asked confused. "Because you'll be there and things will happen!" Ray yelled out. Kai snickered. "Hey, some things were just meant to happen," Kai said with a soft smile. He loved looking at Ray, and his feline features. His eyes especially caught his attention the most. Ray also liked looking at Kai a lot. Ray smiled at Kai. " Fine, I'll come," Ray said giving in to Kai. Kai's spirits rose, and his heart was thumping uncontrollably. Ray quickly got a bag and started stuffing in clothes quickly, it looked like he wanted to leave and fast.


	2. The MoveIn

**The Move-In**

Both Ray and Kai were sitting on the bus to go back to the city. Ray wanted to ask Kai why he wanted him to come back, but held off the urge to ask. "Hey Kai," ray bellowed. "Yeah?" Kai replied without opening his eyes to look at him. "How'd you get the tickets for the bus ride so fast?" Ray asked. "Well there is something called the internet that people in the city use nowadays to book rides and stuff," he answered. "Oh, Ok," Ray said. He felt stupid for asking him that. For the next hour or two both of them sat in silence looking at anything that passed by in the window. Kai was trying to act all cool about Ray coming back, but inside he was jumping around in excitement. He wanted to talk to him so badly, but was afraid that he would say something stupid too. Kai finally dozed off.

Kai had never had many dreams but the one in the bus really freaked him out. He dreamt of being lost in the jungle, running for no apparent reason. He was running and running until he heard a roar, the roar of a tiger. He could see its black and orange fur as it whizzed across the ground. As soon as it leaped on him he was staring right at its large golden eyes. "Kai!" the tiger roared. "Kai, wake up!" it roared once again. Kai woke up from his dream but faced the same golden eyes, Ray's eyes, the eyes of the tiger. "We're here!" Ray said excitedly. They both got off the bus, and left for home. "So where am I sleeping?" Ray asked curiously as they were walking. Kai hadn't thought of that. In fact all he cared about doing was bringing him back to the city. He wasn't thinking about where he was going to sleep or let alone live in. "Well for now, your going to be bunking with me," he replied. "So you have another bed?" Ray asked again. (Why was he asking him so many questions? Kai thought). "Umm, nope, I guess we'll be sleeping in the same bed," Kai said. Ray looked a bit freaked out. "Calm down I was only joking," Kai said quickly. (Was I? He thought to himself).

They soon arrived at his dorm and Ray lay out all of his bags beside Kai's dresser. "So where am I going to put in all of my things? Ray asked. "Just put some of your clothes in my dresser I put most of mines in the closet anyways, he replied. Kai left to go address the front desk that he had a visitor leaving Ray to unpack alone. Ray took out his clothing and began putting in his clothing; most of them were practically empty. He was almost done, he just had to fill in the last drawer. Ray opened it and found all of Kai's boxers neatly folded. Ray quickly shut it, he started to blush. He opened it again; curiosity had gotten the best of him. He started going through them, they were the standard plaid boxers of red, blue and other colors. He reached the end of the drawer and found a pair of white briefs. Ray smiled to himself; he hasn't worn briefs since he was 8. "What are you doing?" Kai said all of a sudden. "Nothing, just… needed more uhh.. room to put…my umm…stuff in," Ray bellowed quickly shutting the drawer and going back to his things.

Nothing eventful had occurred the next few hours just them talking about the past and watching a bit of T.V. . .Kai wasn't really focused though; he couldn't stop looking at Ray who was calmly watching. They both started to doze off after an hour and had decided to go to bed early. "So how are we going to do this?" Ray asked Kai. "No idea," he replied. "You can sleep on the bed for now, and I'll sleep on the floor," he told Ray. "Oh ok that's fine with me," he replied. They both brushed their teeth and washed their faces in the washroom. Kai watched Ray comb his long black hair which was hidden most of the day. Ray watched Kai carefully as well. They both settled into their beds (or the floor in Kai's case). "Goodnight" Ray whispered. "G'nite," Kai said. "Oh and Ray?" Kai asked. "Yeah?" Ray responded. "If you wanted to look at my underwear drawer you could've just asked, night!" Kai said smirking. Ray was so glad that it was dark because he felt himself blush really badly. "Good-Night," Ray said again.


	3. Reunion

**Reunion**

Kai woke up and opened his eyes to the bright light from his small window. Everything looked and felt great right after Ray moved in the night before. He smiled to himself, and quietly got up from the bed he had made on the floor. He sat on the chair beside the bed Ray lay on. Kai stared at Ray; everything about him was so perfect. From his long raven hair, to his golden brown skin. He let out a sigh which turned out to have been a bit louder then he had expected. Kai quickly covered his mouth. Ray began to move from his bed, and opened those intense golden eyes. Ray looked at Kai and started to laugh. Kai looked so ridiculous covering his mouth with a freaked out look, not something you would usually see Kai do.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Kai asked as Ray stood up. "Yeah, I'm starving!" Ray replied. Ray was still shy about changing in front of Kai so he went to the washroom to change. Kai who would've loved to see him undress but he did not say anything. After they both finished changing, they went to eat at a small diner. Both of them ordered a stack of pancakes each. As soon as they were about to eat, they heard banging and voices coming from the other side of the diner. "KAI!" the voice yelled out. "RAY!" it yelled again. Both ray and Kai looked up and saw Tyson banging on the glass yelling out. He looked so happy that Kai thought he was going to wet himself from all of the excitement.

Tyson came in followed by a very shy but glowing Max. "Hey! Ray your back!" Tyson exclaimed. "Yeah, Kai picked my up yesterday," Ray said with a smile. He looked at Max who looked at him curiously. "Hey Max," Ray said in a sing-song voice. "H-hey," the blond boy answered back. Both Tyson and Kai looked at each other, Kai looked angry at him. They both sat down with Ray and Kai. It was weird for Ray; he hadn't seen all of his team mates together in one room in such a long time. Kai merely looked annoyed by their presence, Tyson started to eat off of his stack of pancakes, and Max was looking out the window. After a few minutes they all started to talk to each other excitedly. There were many things they talked about for the hour or so they all spent together such as beyblading, girlfriends, their summer vacations, tournaments, and school (etc).

It was finally noon and both Tyson and Max had to go home. "Ray has grown up a lot," Tyson said to Max. "Yeah," he replied. Max had always had crush on Ray ever since they first time they met. Those golden eyes and his long raven hair just drove him crazy. "Earth to Max!" Tyson yelled out waving his hand over his eyes. "Huh, wa--?" Max blurted out. "What's up with you?" Tyson asked. "Its nothing," Max replied. They both walked down the street to their house. Tyson and Max have a very close relationship, and I mean very close. They hooked up a long time ago. Max, to tell the truth didn't like Tyson that much. But after Ray left the city, Tyson and he had gotten closer. As soon as the door from their house closed Tyson jumped on top of him. Both of they boys began to wrestle on the floor. Max had already been expecting this, it always happens every time one of them comes home. The wrestling continued on for a few minutes.

Tyson wanted to have a bit of fun. As soon as Max turned his back on him, he grabbed the waistband of his briefs. Max stopped dead on his tracks. "What are you doing," Max asked curiously. "Oh Nothing," Tyson said smiling. As soon as he finished talking, Tyson pulled hard on Max's briefs. Max yelped and started trying to push Tyson off of him. (What was he doing to him? Max though to himself). Tyson let go and started to laugh hard on the floor. "Hey that wasn't funny! It hurt!" Max yelled over Tyson's laughs. Tyson stopped laughing. "But it turns me on," Tyson said whispering in Max's ear. They looked at each other's eyes very deeply, and then started to kiss. Max was very into it, but he wasn't thinking about Tyson, he was thinking of Ray. They both started for the bedroom and shut the door behind them.

"Hey Kai?" Ray said. "Yeah?" Kai responded. "What do you think of Tyson?" Ray asked randomly. "I don't know, he's not my type," Kai said sternly. "Why?" he asked suspiciously. "Oh Nothing," Ray said quickly. The truth is though, that Ray sort of became interested in Tyson. Tyson was always so energetic and outgoing, the opposite of Kai. Neither guys have been talking to each other for hours, and Kai was beginning to get impatient. (Why isn't ray talking to me? Kai was wondering). Ray was watching T.V. all day, it was annoying him. "Hey I'm going to sleep now ok?" Ray finally said. "O-k," Kai responded. "I'm going to go change," Ray bellowed. He went to the washroom and pushed the door to close. But it didn't close completely, there was a small opening in between. Kai took this as an opportunity to finally see Ray undress. He slowly crept to the door and looked into the crack.

The next few minutes, Kai felt like he was in heaven. Ray stood their slowly unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it of his body. It revealed more golden brown skin, and even a bit of muscles he wasn't aware that Ray even had. "Come on, come on!" Kai whispered to himself. Ray slowly, but finally had reached to his black silk pants. He slowly slid them off of him revealing dark red boxer briefs. Kai looked like he was about to faint, thank God he was holding onto the wall. He saw Ray change into more comfortable clothes and come to the door. Kai quickly ran to the couch and pretended to watch T.V. "Ok, I'm done, I'm going to sleep" Ray spoke out. "Alright, Night" Kai said stiffly. Kai was watching a bit of T.V. but his mind was always playing back to Ray in the bathroom. He couldn't stand it anymore; he loved Ray too much. (Tomorrow I'm going to show him how I feel. Kai said to himself. He quietly made his bed on the floor again and went to sleep planning for the next day.


	4. Too Much Love

**Too Much Love**

"RING! " the alarm clock spat out. "RING, RING!" it bellowed annoyingly. "Alright!" Kai shouted at the clock from under his pillow. He whipped the pillow at the alarm clock, it stopped. "W-what time is it?" Ray suddenly said getting up and yawning. "Its 8:00 am, we have to meet the guys at the gym remember?" Kai said groaning. "Ok, I'll get ready," Ray said excitedly. Ray wanted to see Tyson today; he had a dream about him last night. He dreamt that they were abducted by two guys, and they were forced into a closet. He blushed to himself remembering the rest of his dream. Kai got up from the floor, he was only in his blue and gray boxers. "Kai cover yourself!" Ray said shielding his eyes, but leaving just enough space to look also. Kai turned to Ray, and started to smile. "You know you like it," he said laughing at Ray's reaction. Ray began to blush again. (How many times does this kid blush in one day? Kai thought). He grabbed a pair of pants and a black shirt and put them on. As soon as both of them got dressed, they left for the gym.

"They just live 2 blocks away from here!" Tyson yelled out to Max. "I'm right beside you!" Max yelled back. "Sorry Maxie just letting go a bit of steam," Tyson said quietly. "So what are we going to do first?" he asked. "First we'll go to the exercise room, and then we'll go to the sauna, and then the pool," Max replied. "Hey Max! Hey Tyson!" Ray said excitedly once he entered the gym. Kai just passed both of them without saying a word. "What's up with King Grouch?" Tyson said jokingly. "Its just Kai, lets go!" Max said grabbing both Tyson and Ray. For the next hour all of them were pumping a bit if iron, doing a few sit-ups, crunches, and push-ups. "Alright, lets go to the sauna," Tyson said wearily. They all went to the washroom to get ready one by one. After, 15 minutes all of them were just in their towels. Ray was looking at Tyson while they were walking wondering what was underneath. Kai was looking at Ray wanting to grab him and take him away. Max was looking at Ray also; he was practically drooling over him. Tyson as usual was oblivious to his surroundings.

All of them sat in silence in the sauna. Ray was looked so relaxed, Kai looked bored, Max was smiling with his eyes closed, and Tyson was staring blankly at the wall. They all soon grew tired of the sauna; they grabbed their swimming trunks and went into the pool. All of them were swimming around, diving underwater, and racing each other. Kai pinched Ray's butt underwater, he let out a small yelp. "What's wrong Ray?" Tyson asked. "Nothing! Nothing!" he responded out of breath. Kai seemed pleased with what he had done. Tyson saw Max leaving the pool area and ran after him. "Hey! Wait up Max!" he yelled out. Max stopped and waited for Tyson to catch up. "Tyson we have to talk," Max said quickly. "Sure," he replied his smile slowly fading. "It's about you and me," he continued. "What about us?" Tyson asked. "I don't love you anymore, I love Ray." Max said quietly. Tyson just stood there staring at him, with a shocked look. "W-what?" Tyson said stuttering. "I never loved you, I always loved Ray," Max repeated. He then turned around and went for the change room.

Ray and Kai came in laughing and pushing each other. Tyson turned around. "H-hey guys," he said quietly. Both of them stopped laughing and stared at him. "What's wrong Tyson?" Ray asked. "Nothing!" Tyson spat at him and then left. "Who cares about him, lets go back to the sauna!" Kai said rather enthusiastically. "Um, ok..." Ray said rather weakly. "Ahhh…" Kai let out a large sigh after stretching his whole body. Ray stared back at him, who wouldn't? He was so confused now. He liked Kai, but he likes Tyson too. (Maybe we can do a threesome? Ray thought to himself). He imagined it in his mind, but nothing. Both Kai and Tyson hated each other ever since the BBA World Championship. "Hey Ray you alright?" Kai spoke out catching Ray's attention. "Yeah I'm fine," he replied. "Ok, cause I have something to tell you," Kai continued. ("It's time" he thought to himself). "Hmm?" Ray asked with his eyes closed. "Well it's just that ever since you moved in, even before that I've always lo….." Kai stopped suddenly as Max burst in. "Ray I LOVE YOU!" he yelled out. Ray opened his eyes, and saw Kai looking murder-like, and Max glad to have released his feelings.

"Umm… well here's the thing…" Ray was interrupted this time. "BUT MAX I LOVE YOU!" Tyson suddenly yelled coming out of nowhere trying to kiss Max. He just pushed Tyson away like a fly. "Ok, lots of love," Ray said half-jokingly. Kai grabbed Ray quietly and kissed him, their lips were glued together for a good 5 minutes. Max pushed Kai aside and began to kiss Ray as well. ("I have to be in the twilight zone," Ray though to himself). "Get off of Max!" Tyson yelled suddenly trying to push Ray off. It was weird. Both Kai and Max were trying to kiss Ray. Both were trying to shove each other off while Tyson was running around the place trying to get Max's attention. Oh and also the fact that it was above 40 degrees in that sauna. To Ray it felt way hotter.


End file.
